En busca del poder
by Meel Fozthii
Summary: Nada salió como planeaba Desmond Tiny. Ahora tiene que poner en marcha su plan 'B'. Artemisa y un par de nuevos Dark-Hunters enfrentarán a 'Destiny'. ¿Lograrán salvar al mundo de nuevo?
1. Para comenzar

**DISCLAIMER**

Los personajes de Cirque Du Freak pertenecen a Darren Shan. Los personajes de Dark Hunters pertenecen a Sherrilyn Kennyon. Esta historia esta hecha para entretener. Sin fines de lucro.

**ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILER**

Crossover de la saga de novelas de 'Dark Hunters' de Sherrilyn Kennyon y 'Cirque Du Freak' de Darren Shan.

Si no has terminado de leer alguna de las dos historias, te recomiendo que leas el resumen de ambas, ya que esta historia se desarrolla en torno a las novelas. Dark Hunters hasta el libro 25 'Acheron' y la Saga de Cirque Du Freak completa (12 libros).

Si ya las estás al tanto, puedes saltarte hasta el capítulo 3.


	2. Dark Hunters

**Dark Hunters: Cazadores Oscuros **

La saga de Dark Hunters habla sobre los Cazadores Oscuros, personas que vendieron su alma a Artemisa, diosa de la luna, la caza y la castidad. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Simple. Por venganza. En su vida mortal fueron traicionados y asesinados cruelmente, y por ello su alma gritó, gritó tan alto que los dioses la escucharon, lo que normalmente todos pasarían por alto. Excepto Artemisa. Oh, si, ella lo único que oye es el grito de un posible nuevo soldado para su ejército. Por tanto acudió a ellos para brindarles la oportunidad de obtener su venganza a cambio de trabajar por ella para toda la eternidad. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo podrían hacer? Destruir a los Daimons y ayudar a la humanidad. Bueno, no es que Artie quisiera en verdad salvar a los humanos del acecho de los humanos, si no que se debe a que no le gusta dejar que su hermano Apolo, el dios del sol, haga de las suyas así como así. Y te preguntarás, ¿qué tiene que ver Apolo en esto? Pues bien, antes mencioné a los Daimons, pero para entender eso debes saber una vieja historia, que data de hace más de 11 mil años de antigüedad.

En tiempos de la Atlántida, Apolo creó una raza de súper hombres que tenían habilidades físicas y psíquicas de las que los humanos carecían. Pero éstos al sentirse celosos de la querida de Apolo, Ryssa, decidieron matarla, junto con su bebé. La muerte les llegó de una manera cruel ya que fueron asesinados como si los hubiera matado un animal. Y bueno, el dios enfurecido los maldijo a tener que beber la sangre de los de su misma raza para sobrevivir, a morir a la edad de 27 años –que era la edad de Ryssa cuando la mataron- y los desterró de su dominio, el sol. Pero no creas que fué por amor… No. Simplemente no soportó tal acto de rebeldía de parte de su raza favorita.

Y aquí entra Acheron Parthenopaeus. Nació hijo de un par de reyes en Grecia… Bueno, para ahorrarnos tanta información innecesaria sólo te diré que Acheron, cuyo nombre real es Apóstolos, es el dios atlante del destino final. Es hijo de Apollimy, la diosa de la destrucción. ¿Porqué, entonces, nació como un príncipe griego? Bueno, sus medias hermanas, los 3 destinos, las moiras o como les prefieran decir, lo maldijeron al hacer una profecía sobre él y les dijeron a los demás dioses que Apóstolos sería la destrucción de los dioses atlantes. Archón, su padre decidió que lo mejor sería sacrificarlo, pero Apollimy se negó e hizo lo que pudo para asegurarse que su amado hijo tuviera la oportunidad de tener una vida, esperando que algún día él regresara con ella.

Pero nada salió como estaba planeado. Acheron, al ser un dios atlante y tener los ojos de un color plateado remolinante, fue rechazado por todo aquél que le conociera. Así pues, fue destinado a vivir una vida llena de maltratos y abusos injustificados, siendo incluso explotado sexualmente debido a su hermosura, pues era un ser como pocos se habían visto. Vivió la mayor parte de su vida en la Atlántida. Cierto día entró al templo de la Diosa Artemisa, cuando estaba de regreso en Grecia y ante él apareció Artie. Así pues, Acheron queriendo terminar con su vida tuvo la osadía de besar a la diosa para que ésta terminara con su vida. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que tuvo el efecto más inesperado posible: Artie se enamoró de el.

Y la triste vida de Acheron se volvió aún más deprimente, pues su amor, aunque fue correspondido fue oculto. Y bueno, hay mencionar que Acheron, quien es hermano menor de Ryssa, obtuvo sus poderes de dios a la edad de 21 años, pero esto no bastó para que Artemisa aceptara públicamente tener una relación con él, llegando al extremo de no ayudarlo cuando fue asesinado por Apolo, el mismo día que asesinaron a Ryssa y a su pequeño hijo.

Apollimy, quien vivía en Katoteros –cielo atlante- se enfureció tanto que hundió toda la Atlántida, y hubiera incluso acabado con la vida de todos los dioses, atlantes y griegos, pero los destinos hicieron de nuevo de las suyas, haciendo una profecía en la cual declaraban que Artemisa sería la salvadora todos los dioses. ¿Cómo lo haría? Bueno, mientras duró su relación con Acheron, ella bebió de su sangre, por lo cual ella tenía algunos poderes de el, entre los cuales se encontraba el de devolver la vida. Y eso hizo. Trajo de nuevo a la vida a Acheron y encerró con ello a Apollimy en Kalosis –infierno atlante-. Pero eso no significa que iba a detenerla de actuar de cualquier manera, así que la diosa de la destrucción le enseñó a Striker, hijo de Apolo que igualmente sufrió la maldición de su padre, a sobrevivir más allá de los 27 años. Lo que tenía que hacer era tomar almas humanas continuamente para así prolongar su vida.

Así se creó un ejército de daimons… Y bueno, era necesario que existiera una contra parte… Los Dark Hunters. Así es como la diosa de la luna creó a su ejército, y además ganó algo extra, ya que Acheron, al ser el primer Dark Hunter y teniendo una experiencia aproximada de 2 mil años en matar daimons para liberar las almas humanas, se convirtió en el líder y enseñó todo lo necesario a cada nuevo cazador. Al hacerlo, se convirtió también en servidor de Artemisa, pero exigió una cláusula de salida para los cazadores. Él pagaría con su sangre para que la diosa le diera el alma del Dark Hunter que quisiera liberarse… Pero nada es tan sencillo.

Sólo funcionaría si una persona que verdaderamente los amara sostuviera un medallón realmente caliente hasta que el alma regresara a su cuerpo, en el símbolo del arco y flecha que se formaba en el lugar donde Artemisa los tocaba para tomar su alma. Pero para que esto fuera posible, primero el Dark Hunter tenía que estar muerto. Ahí estaba el verdadero problema. Cada ser tenía una debilidad que lo podía volver mortal durante un lapso de tiempo, pero debían encontrarlo primero para hacer esto posible. Y si por algún motivo las cosa salían mal y dejaban caer el medallón antes de que el alma pasara al cuerpo, se convertiría en una sombra, un ser que es eterno al cual pocas personas –en su mayoría dioses- pueden ver y oír, que sufren una sed que les quema y no pueden beber, y un hambre lacerante que no pueden saciar. La peor forma de vida, si a eso se le puede llamar vivir.

Y de eso trata nuestra saga, de la vida de diferentes Dark Hunters, su pasado lleno de traición y la nueva vida de inmortal, así como de la forma en la conocen el amor y son liberados. Y tú, ¿Confías lo suficientemente en alguien como para liberar tu alma?


	3. Darren Shan: Cirque Du Freak

**Saga de Darren Shan: Cirque Du Freak**

Darren Shan es un muchacho que tiene una extraña fascinación por las arañas… Pero eso lo metió en verdaderos problemas y cambió su vida para siempre**. **Cierto día, su mejor amigo Steve 'Leopard' –su verdadero apellido es Leonard- consiguió unas entradas para un evento de freaks: El espeluznante Cirque Du Freak. Así pues, acudieron al teatro abandonado de su ciudad para presenciar el espectáculo. Conocieron una buena variedad de personas con rarezas, como Trushka: La mujer barbuda, quien podía hacer crecer su barba y luego podía hacer que ésta regresara a su cuerpo a su antojo; Evra Von: El niño serpiente, quien era una persona con escamas y podía controlar serpientes; Gherta Dientes, quien podía morder cualquier cosa con sus dientes, y una variedad más de personajes. Y también conoció a Larten Crepsley y a su exótica, venenosa y amaestrada araña: Madam Octa.

Es ahí donde empezó todo. Su amigo Steve tenía cierta fascinación por los vampiros y se la pasaba leyendo libros con historias sobre ellos. Entonces reconoció a aquel hombre de un retrato antiguo que había visto en un libro, sólo que en ese entonces se hacía llamar Von Hurston. Al terminar el espectáculo Steve le pidió a Darren que regresara sólo a casa, cosa que por supuesto, no hizo. Tras regresar para buscar a su amigo se encontró con que Steve estaba amenazando a Mr. Crepsley para que éste lo volviera vampiro, chantajeándolo con que dirá quién es él al mundo. Tras probar su sangre, el vampiro le dijo que él es malo y que no convertirá en vampiro a alguien que posiblemente comenta muchas atrocidades. Steve amenazó con darle caza en un futuro.

Algunos días después, Darren decidió robar a Madam Octa, por lo cual regresó al Cirque y le dejó una nota a Mr. Crepsley diciéndole que sabe lo que es y que no busque a la araña y él no dirá nada. Así pasaron los días y se la pasó practicando con ella dándole órdenes de que es lo que quería que hiciera. Todo marchaba de maravilla… Hasta que un día Steve fue a su casa y se enteró de lo que su mejor amigo había hecho. Algo salió mal y Madam Octa picó a Steve y éste fue a dar al hospital, dónde probablemente moriría. Darren, al darse cuenta de que no tenía otra alternativa, acudió de nuevo al teatro abandonado para pedirle a Mr. Crepsley que le diera un antídoto, lo cual, por supuesto, no iba a ser tan fácil. La única manera de conseguir el antídoto y salvar a su amigo era que se convirtiera en un semi vampiro y fuera el asistente de Larten, a lo cual tuvo que acceder. Así inició su vida como vampiro y tuvo que abandonar a su familia para comenzar de nuevo y regresar a donde todo comenzó: El Cirque Du Freak.

Una vez ahí, se hizo amigo del niño serpiente, Evra Von -¿Von qué? Sólo Von- y conoció más a fondo a las demás personas del Cirque. Ahí, Darren conoció a un singular personaje: Desmond Tiny, el cual, si abrevias su nombre obtienes _Destiny_ –destino-.

Tiempo después abandonó el Cirque para viajar con Mr. Crepsley y Evra a otra ciudad, sonde sabían que el vampiro estaba resolviendo unos asuntos pero no sabía de qué se trataban, Extrañas muertes en las que la víctima era totalmente desangrada empezaron a ser frecuentes en ésa ciudad y Darren decidió enfrentarse a Mr. Crepsley ya que creyó que era él quien estaba matando a tantas personas. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no se trataba de Larten, si no de un Vampanez loco llamado Murlog. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre vampiros y vampanecez? Bueno, los vampiros no matan a sus víctimas, sólo beben una pequeña cantidad de sangre suficiente para estar alimentados. Los vampanecez beben toda la sangre de sus cuerpos hasta que los matan, pero no por ser malvados, sino porque creen que es honorable mantener vivo el recuerdo de las personas que matan.

Posteriormente partió a La Montaña de los Vampiros a presentarse ante los Príncipes. Ahí se enfrentó a una serie de pruebas para demostrar que era digno de pertenecer al mundo de los vampiros. Pero la suerte no estaba del lado de Darren y en una prueba que posiblemente lo hubiera llevado a la muerte, su amigo Harkat Mulds –una 'personita' que los acompañó a la montaña para dar un mensaje de Mr. Tiny a los príncipes- intervino para salvarlo de la muerte a la que se enfrentaba. Lamentablemente eso hizo que Darren perdiera la prueba se hiciera merecedor a su castigo: La muerte.

Aunque logró escapar con la ayuda de un vampiro próximo a ser príncipe: Kurda Smalth, quien creía que era tiempo de volver a unir lazos con los vampanecez y así evitar que se cumpliera una de las profecías de Desmond Tiny. Pero sus planes no salieron como él esperaba y Darren se dio cuenta de que él era un traidor que, aunque por una buena causa, iba a matar a los príncipes una vez que tuviera el poder. Darren decidió que sin importar su muerte debía regresar y poner sobre aviso a los príncipes. Kurda enfrentó la sentencia de muerte aceptando la traición que estaba por cometer. Resuelto ya ése asunto, quedaba aún algo importante: El castigo de Shan. Pero la valentía que presentó regresando aún a sabiendas que lo iban a matar, hizo que los príncipes reconsideraran que hacer. Las reglas no podían saltarlos, pero podían hacer algo con él para evitar su muerte. Sólo los príncipes podían perder en los Ritos y no ser asesinados, así que convirtieron a Darren Shan en un príncipe Vampiro.

Pero un evento importante se acercaba: La guerra de las cicatrices. Una profecía provocada de Mr. Tiny que hablaba sobre el líder de los vampanecez, el Lord Vampanez que llevaría a un enfrentamiento entre dos bandos. Los tres elegidos –Darren, Larten y un príncipe Vampiro: Vamcha- tendrían 3 oportunidades para matar al Lord Vampanez, y si no lo hacía serían los vampanecez quienes ganaran. Pero el destino –o _Destiny-_ le tenía otra sorpresa preparada a Darren: El Lord Vampanez, era Steve Leopard.

Y algo aún más importante: Ambos eran 'Hijos del Destino', hijos de Desmond Tiny quienes fueron creados para ser sólo unas peones para divertir a Desmond y acabar con la raza humana, ya que, ganara quien ganara tendría el destino de convertirse en 'El Señor de las Sombras', quien en un futuro terminaría toda la vida y convertiría el planeta en un lugar yermo e inhabitable.


	4. El comienzo

**El comienzo**

- _No_ _puedo creer que enserio estés planeando algo así, Artemisa. Siempre he sabido que careces de escrúpulos, ¿Pero enserio tienes que llegar a tal extremo con tal de seguir obligándome a estar a tu lado? ¡Es una estupidez!_ –bufó Acheron Parthenopaeus, en un tono que helaría la sangre de cualquiera – _¿No piensas decir nada?_

- _Claro que diré algo, Acheron. ¡Yo siempre te he amado! Desde el momento en que te conocí, hace más de 11 mil años, me enamoré de ti, y lo sabes bien._ –añadió con un suspiro- _¿No entiendes acaso que estoy desesperada?_

- _Oh, vaya, siempre me has amado. _–dijo tomando una expresión seria- _Lo sé, y sabes que yo también te amé a ti, pero eso no quiere decir que estuviera obligado a soportar eternamente tu retorcida forma de expresar amor, ¿lo entiendes? Además sabes bien que yo ahora estoy con Soteria y que tenemos un hijo, ¡Y los amo! Ellos son lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida, luego de tanto sufrimiento, maltratos y humillaciones. Tú debes recordar bien todo, ¿No?_ –murmuró- _Incluso tú misma, que decías amarme, me diste la espalda cuando tu hermano me asesinó sin razón alguna siendo un humano._

- _Odio la manera en la que tus ojos brillan cada vez que mencionas a esa mujer. Es igual que con esa demonio charonte adolescente tuya. ¡A mi nunca me has tratado con tanto amor e idolatría! Además, nosotros también tenemos una hija, ¿Katra ya ha sido desplazada por ese otro hijo tuyo? ¡Y si no te ayudé fue por que tenía miedo de que alguien se enterara de nuestra relación! _

- _¿Miedo o vergüenza, Artie? Si nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ni como humano ni como dios, ¿Por qué entonces insistes en mantenerme a tu lado?_

- ¡_Porque te amo! Y no me importa si no me crees, ¡estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de tenerte de nuevo a mi lado!_ -la diosa pelirroja tomó la mano del hombre frente a ella-_Dame una oportunidad, Acheron, déjame demostrarte que puedo cambiar y…_

- _¡No!_ –gritó interrumpiendo su súplica y soltándola– _No quiero oír una palabra más de eso, ¿Entiendes? Además no vine aquí para hablar de nuestro patético intento de relación amorosa, porque, ¿sabes? Lo maravilloso del pasado, es eso, que es pasado. Así que dime, ¿Por qué se te ocurrió la brillante idea de revivir a un vampiro y a uno de los hijos del destino justo ahora? ¡Ni siquiera seguiste las reglas para la creación de los Dark Hunters! Además, no son tu tipo de guerrero favorito y su alma no clamó venganza. ¡¿Entonces porqué los has convertido?!_ –gritó de nuevo el atlante – _Estoy harto de tener que seguir tus jueguitos, así que dime de una vez tus motivos, y más te vale que sean buenos._

- ¡_No te pedí que vinieras al Olimpo sólo para que me gritaras de esa manera!_ –ésta vez fue el turno de la diosa para enfadarse– _Dejando de lado el hecho de que quiero que regreses a mi lado, los reviví por otro motivo. Si bien ellos no clamaron venganza, y es un poco inusual crear Dark Hunters en ésta época, debes creerme si te digo que era necesario. Además recuerda que no es la primera vez que tengo que hacer algo así, ¿o es que acaso ya te olvidaste de tu ex-mejor amigo Nick? Las circunstancias fueron casi las mismas, y eso no te molestó… tanto._

- _No sé ni para qué me molesto en tratar de hacerte entender las cosas –murmuró- Te voy a dar una oportunidad para que me expliques qué es lo que está pasando, pero te advierto que si no me parece una buena justificación no te apoyaré en nada de esto, ni entrenaré a esos dos para convertirse en Dark Hunters y tendrás que encargarle ese trabajito a alguien más_ –dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica-. _Adelante, entonces, cuéntame qué es aquello lo suficientemente importante como para rompas las reglas que tú misma creaste._

* * *

Mientras tanto, sin ser consientes de la discusión que había comenzado por ellos, dos viejos amigos se encontraban conversando para intentar aclarar un poco sus dudas… Pero realmente, no habían avanzado mucho.

- _No te miento, viejo amigo, cuando te digo que no esperé volverte a ver algún día_ –decía aquél hombre alto con sombrero mientras tomaba de su copa de whisky-. _Lloré tu muerte incluso antes de que ésta ocurriera, y me sentí impotente por no poder hacer nada para evitarla… Pareciera que tener poder es más una maldición que una ventaja, ¿No lo crees?_

- _Si, me parece que estás en lo cierto. Yo no he tenido, ni en mi anterior vida ni en esta, tanto poder como tú, sólo gozaba de las ventajas de ser un vampiro… Pero realmente, no disfrutaba tanto de serlo. Después de más de doscientos años…-__suspiró__- La vida no tenía significado, pero todavía tenía esperanza en la muerte._ –con aire melancólico, el hombre de cabello anaranjado se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la salida de aquel extraño lugar en el que se encontraban muchos tipos de criaturas reunidas, El Santuario- _Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, la diosa griega pelirroja nos dijo que esperáramos en nuestro refugio a aquél que nos daría las explicaciones que necesitamos._

_- __¿Crees que estemos malditos, o algo así, Larten? __-preguntó con tono un poco desesperado-__.__Es decir, nos enfrentamos ya una vez a nuestro enemigo y terminamos muertos… Y hemos sido revividos, para, probablemente volver a morir, y tener una existencia, si así se le puede llamar, miserable y atroz… _

_- No, Hibernius… No estamos malditos, estamos categóricamente jodidos._


	5. Un nuevo enemigo

**Un nuevo enemigo**

Caminando de un lado a otro repetidamente en Katoteros –cielo atlante- se encontraba Acheron Parthenopaeus, intentando decidir qué debería hacer. Por un lado, Artemisa tenía un buen motivo para haber revivido a Mr. Crepsley y a Mr. Tall, pero por otro, su política de 'No porque puedas significa que debas' se imponía ante todas las demás razones. Finalmente tomó asiento en su trono y se permitió tomar su verdadera forma –cosa que sólo hacía cuando estaba en su hogar-. Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, pasó de ser el de un hombre extremadamente guapo, con cabello largo color negro con morado, ropa de motociclista y gafas de sol, al de un dios de piel azul moteada, con labios, uñas y cabello negros vestido con una túnica blanca. Lo único que conservó de su forma humana fueron aquellos remolinantes ojos color plata tan característicos de él. Una y otra vez acudía a su mente la palabra 'Destiny'...

- _Nada es para siempre verdaderamente determinado por el destino. En un parpadeo, todo cambia_ –pensaba mientras venían a su mente las palabras que Artemisa dijo algunas horas antes en su templo-. _Si es verdad que algo así ocurrirá, entonces quizá debería entrenar a los dos nuevos Dark Hunters, pero no logro comprender qué exactamente quiere Artemisa que ellos hagan. ¿De qué manera podrían enfrentarse a alguien que tiene poderes de dios?_

* * *

xFLASHBACKx

- _Esta bien, te diré porqué los reviví. He estado muy aburrida desde que decidiste alejarte de mí, así que viaje al futuro en algunas ocasiones para entretenerme. Normalmente lo único que hacía era echar probar los nuevos chocolates que producían… Y también solía ver cómo te iba en tu futuro_ -admitió un poco apenada-; _por cierto, sé que no me lo has preguntado pero igual te lo diré. ¿Recuerdas que durante un tiempo salí con Nick Gautier?_

- _Si, lo recuerdo, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?_ -preguntó un poco irritado- _No le des tantas vueltas al asunto, Artie. Lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez._

- _No te enojes, a eso voy. Bueno, en uno de mis viajes… Digamos que yo… Mira, primero promete que no me harás daño cuando te diga lo que he hecho._

- _No pienso prometer nada, sabes bien que si hiciste algo indebido o que afectara a cualquier persona importante para mí no me voy a quedar tan tranquilo. Habla y dime qué estupidez cometiste ésta vez._

- _De verdad que a ti no te sentó para nada bien el matrimonio. ¡Estás más irascible que una mujer con SPM!_

- _Te equivocas, Artie. Esto sólo me pasa cuando tengo que estar en tu presencia más de cinco minutos._

- _Me duele que digas esas cosas_ –murmuró-. _Bien, entonces no toleraré que me sigas tratando así, sigo siendo una diosa y me debes respeto, atlante. Así que si quieres enterarte que es lo que ocurrió será mejor que te calles y me trates como debes_ -dijo en un tono arrogante-. _Si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo, puedes retirarte y veré a quien le dejo el trabajo de entrenarlos. Así podrás ir con tu familia a pasar el tiempo sabiendo que has hecho a un lado el trabajo que durante más de once mil años te mantuvo con un buen motivo para vivir y no dejó que tu existencia se volviera vacía e insignificante. Decide pues, ¿qué harás?_

- _Oh, vaya, has sacado los colmillos. Bien, me callaré, no porque te respete, sino sólo porque mientras más rápido te escuche, más rápido podré volver a casa. Y no, no dejaré mi trabajo a un lado. Sea lo que sea, entrenaré a los Dark Hunters nuevos, porque ellos no tienen la culpa de tu arrogancia y lo poco que te importa el usar a las personas para cumplir tus caprichos._

- _Bien,_-dijo Artemisa ignorando el evidente desprecio que había en sus palabras- _entonces te diré que en futuro, el deseo de Nick se cumple y terminas muerto. Claro, eso después de que desarrollara por completo sus poderes de Malachai… Incluso yo estaba a su lado, apoyándole mientras intentaba cambiar su destino. Pero después de mucho pensarlo, me dí cuenta que esa no era mi verdadera esencia. Aquella Artemisa era la 'yo' que se había resignado a estar sin tu amor. Así que por eso cuando regresé al presente, terminé mi relación romántica con él. No podía permitir que terminaras muerto… En parte, porque te amo; y en parte porque eso sólo liberaría a Apollimy _-titubeó-… _Y, bueno, no es que yo quiera una muerte prematura, ¿entiendes?_

- _Si, entiendo. Y bien, ¿qué fue entonces lo que cambiaste del futuro?_

- _Bueno, no se si realmente haya evitado tu muerte o sólo haya cambiado la manera en que ésta ocurre. En el futuro donde Nick careció de mi apoyo -_que es el futuro de éste presente_-, cuando intentó matarte algo le salió mal y no pudo hacerlo, así que sólo se dedicó a guardar más rencor hacia ti y desapareció por un tiempo. Mientras lo buscaba años adelante para saber si de alguna forma había logrado matarte descubrí algo. Un sujeto, llamado Desmond Tiny, conoció a Nick en una pequeña ciudad lejos de aquí, y le prometió que si le ayudaba a llevar a cabo sus planes, el le daría el poder que le hacía falta para derrotarte. Nick aceptó, pero no sólo acabó con tu vida, si no que al realizarse los planes de ése sujeto llegó el fin de todos los dioses de todas las clases. El Malachai, el Sephirot, los Chlotonians, Dark Hunters, Were Hunters, hasta los demonios Gallu, Dimme, Charonte y todo tipo de criaturas poderosas. Y todo ocurrió gradualmente y a manos de los humanos. Y si te preguntas cómo es que ellos lograron matar a seres que se encontraban muy por arriba de ellos, te diré que fue ése tal 'Destiny', que preparó su campo para la batalla y dejó todo listo para que ellos conocieran nuestra existencia y desearan eliminarnos para así ser quienes tuvieran el poder._

_Entonces, decidí que tampoco podía permitir eso y me dediqué un tiempo a investigar a éste sujeto. Descubrí que ésta manera de provocar un cataclismo fué su plan B… Su idea original, era enfrentar a dos de sus hijos para que llevaran a cabo la 'Guerra de las Cicatrices', osea, un enfrentamiento entre Vampiros y Vampanecez. Pero todo tenía un truco. Ganase quien ganase, 'El señor de las sombras se levantaría y guiaría el destino de éste mundo hasta convertir la tierra en un lugar yermo donde se pondría fin a la vida como la conocemos. Pero sus planes no resultaron como esperaba y no le quedo otro remedio más que hacer conscientes a los humanos de nuestra existencia y utilizarlos como peones para su juego._

_Así que por eso reviví a dos de sus fichas originales, Larten Crepsley e Hibernius Tall. El primero es un Vampiro, uno de los 3 elegidos para cumplir su profecía. El segundo, es hijo de Desmond Tiny._ _Tras contarle lo ocurrido desde su muerte aceptaron apoyarme para impedir que Tiny llevara a cabo su planes. Eso es todo._

xENDofFLASHBACKx

* * *

- _No puedo creer que algo así enserio vaya a ocurrir. Siempre he sabido que a los destinos nunca les ha gustado que se metan en su territorio, pero ésta vez las perras tendrán que hacer algo ya que su existencia también está en juego_ -pensaba Acheron, sentado aún en su trono-. _Quizá sea hora de ir a visitar a los nuevos Dark Hunters, aunque quizá no haya mucho que hacer, ya están familiarizados con los hábitos vampíricos. Aún así no saben cual es su trabajo actual y tendré que instruirlos. _

- _Hey, jefe_ -dijo Alexion, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Acheron- _tenemos problemas_.

- _Tú vas a tener problemas si vuelves a aparecer por aquí así de la nada. Creo que hasta te pareces a Urian_ -refunfuñó Acheron-. _¿Qué ocurre?_

- _Un Dark Hunter que desconozco ha atacado a un humano y ha bebido su sangre. Bueno, no se si realmente cuente como un ataque porque no lo lastimó, pero creí que debía ponerte al tanto. ¿Necesitas que investigue y haga algo al respecto? Después de todo, por algo soy el Alexion. Juez, Jurado y Verdugo_ -dijo con un tono lleno de orgullo-.

- _No, déjalo. Ya iré a verlo yo_ -dijo mientras se levantaba y volvía a convertirse en aquél apuesto hombre con estilo de motociclista-. _Hora de trabajar _-pensó-. En cuestión de segundos se encontraba en un callejón solitario frente a un par de altos hombres que lo miraron sorprendidos. _Hola_ -dijo- _mi nombre es Acheron Parthenopaeus, y en adelante seré yo quien les explique las reglas del juego, harían bien en recordarlo._


	6. Buscando respuestas

**_Buscando respuestas_**

- _¿Así que tú eres quien nos va explicar qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?_ -preguntó Larten- _No te ofendas, pero en verdad creí que se trataría de una persona un poco más… poderosa._

- _Oh, vaya, lamento decepcionarte entonces_ -dijo Acheron con un tono de burla- _Y puedo preguntar ¿porqué no te parezco la persona apropiada para aclararles las cosas?_

- _Bueno, en realidad esperábamos a otro de esos dioses griegos como la pelirroja que nos devolvió a la vida…_

- _Y tú pareces más un joven veinteañero motociclista_ -dijo Hibernius uniéndose a la conversación-.

- _Entonces me queda claro que realmente hay mucho por enseñarles. En primer lugar, Larten, creo que deberías ser un poco más inteligente y no pre-juzgar a las personas sólo por lo que vez. Te sorprendería saber quién soy en realidad. En cuanto a ti, Hibernius, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero has perdido los poderes que tenías en vida por ser hijo de Desmond Tiny, así que tendrás que ser más suspicaz ya que los tiempos en los que te bastaba una mirada a alguien para saber su historia y su futuro han quedado atrás. _

Los hombres se le quedaron viendo un tanto sorprendidos, en especial Hibernius Tall, quien ya sospechaba que algo andaba mal. Como bien había dicho el sujeto frente a ellos, ya no le bastaba con una mirada para tener acceso a visiones pasadas y futuras de las personas, se había dado cuenta el primer día de su ¿muerte?... Aún no tenía muy claro si estaba vivo o muerto, pero ya preguntaría eso después. En cuanto abrió los ojos y se topó con una mujer hermosa de largo cabello rojizo, quiso averiguar de quien se trataba, pero algo andaba mal. No podía ver nada. Solamente sintió un dejo de preocupación, que extrañamente no se sentía como suya. Atribuyó esa falta de sus poderes debido al hecho del cambio por el que debió pasar su alma cuando atravesó el umbral de la muerte, y pensó que más tarde todo se arreglaría. Craso error.

Larten, por su parte, recordaba lo acontecido desde el momento en que lo revivieron. - _Vaya día de locos_ -pensó-. Aparentemente el no había perdido sus poderes vampíricos. Su olfato, su visión y los demás sentidos más desarrollados que los de un humano normal seguían intactos. Pero había algo raro. Mientras intentaba comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, se topó con la diosa Artemisa. Bueno, al principio no sabía de quien se trataba hasta que ella se presentó. Cuando le dijo que le dejaría el trabajo de explicarle con detalle las cosas a otra persona porque ella estaba muy ocupada, sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. Más tarde, cuando se topó con su viejo amigo, intentó conversar con él, pero le notaba algo raro. Le preguntó si el sabía que pasaba y Hibernius le dijo que no, y que tampoco podía averiguarlo. Esto le pareció muy extraño a Larten, ya que sabía que su amigo tenía grandes poderes y no había nada oculto para él. Cuando le preguntó si se encontraba bien, y su amigo le dijo que estaba perfectamente, volvió a sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo. Definitivamente quería respuestas, y las quería ya.

- _Bien_ -dijo Ash interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos_-, ahora mismo supongo que están confundidos y su mente está repleta de preguntas. Ahora son un par de Dark Hunters y les diré qué hacer, qué no hacer y cuán realmente jodido es todo esto. _

Diciendo esas palabras, Acheron los transportó a Katoteros, ya que es el lugar donde siempre llevaba a los nuevos 'reclutas' para explicarles cuál era su trabajo. Observó la evidente confusión se reflejada en el rostro de sus acompañantes, probablemente por no saber cómo llegaron ahí ni qué era ese lugar. -_Típico_ -pensó-_._

- _Bien, ¿por dónde quieren que empiece?_ -preguntó el atlante-_. Pregunten, y si es algo que pueda contestarles en éste momento, lo haré._

- _Artemisa sólo nos contó lo que pasó después de nuestras muertes y el desenlace que tuvo el plan de Mr. Tiny, y dijo que nos necesitaba para detenerlo ya que una vez más estaba planeando algo, pero no nos dijo como es que nos revivió; sólo mencionó que mientras planeaba qué hacer exactamente, nosotros tendríamos que realizar el trabajo de los demás de nuestro tipo, pero no especificó de qué se trataba._-preguntó Tall, mientras seguía observando el inmaculado lugar donde se encontraban-. _¿Cómo_ _es que llegamos estamos vivos de nuevo?_

- _Si, imagine que querrían empezar por ahí. Bien, Artemisa vino a ustedes cuando se encontraban en el Hades. Posó su mano sobre ustedes y extrajo su alma; tienen su símbolo, la doble flecha y el arco marcando ese lugar, pero no recordarán el dolor. Se parece un poco a nacer_ -murmuró-. _Después de que Artemisa tomara su alma, les devolvió a la vida. La vida inmortal. Ahora podrán vivir para siempre, sin miedo a enfermar o morir. Sólo que su vida a partir de este momento será ruidosa y caótica. Volvieron a nacer como unos Dark‑Hunters._

- _¿Porqué fuimos elegidos para esto?_ -preguntó Crepsley-_.Si ella tiene a más personas que protegen la vida de los humanos, ¿para qué nos necesita a nosotros? Aceptamos ayudarle sólo porque estamos hartos de ver cómo Tiny juega con las personas como si fueran peones, pero quizá no deberíamos haber regresado a la vida._

- _Normalmente el proceso no se realiza así _-suspiró-_._ _Cuando una persona es agraviada más allá del perdón su alma llora. Es el sonido de un corazón rompiéndose, del cielo cayendo. Ese sonido llega hasta los oídos de los dioses, pero simplemente lo ignoran. Artie no. Ella se presenta ante el alma y le ofrece un trato: veinticuatro horas para obtener su venganza a cambio de entregarle su alma y servirle para la eternidad protegiendo a las personas que habitan la tierra. En su caso fue distinto ya que ella simplemente los revivió. Y no son los únicos enojados por eso, a mi tampoco me agrada que ella vaya por el mundo reviviendo a seres que sólo necesitan descansar, pero no tan fácil se le puede llevar la contra a un dios._

- _Eso es cierto_ -dijo Crepsley, pensativo_-. Quiero decir, mi alma no clamó por venganza, no podría. Pese a haber sido engañado y haberme sacrificado innecesariamente _-esto lo sabía puesto que Tall lo había puesto al corriente de lo acontecido después de su muerte-_ yo morí con honor. Le hice frente a mi enemigo y perdí, lo acepto y no es algo de lo que me arrepienta. Luché con valor y acepté mi muerte incluso antes de que sucediera._

- _Puedo decir lo mismo_ -dijo Tall, mirando fijamente a Acheron-_. Me asesinaron, pero yo lo decidí así. Siempre supe que intervenir entre los asuntos de los Vampanecez y los Vampiros iba a ocasionar mi muerte, pero eso nunca me importó. Así que yo no tendría que estar aquí. Debería estar descansando en algún otro lugar. Creí que lo merecía después de haber sido obligado a ver como tragedia tras tragedia azotaba al mundo donde vivía y nunca podía hacer nada. _

- _Entiendo lo que sienten, en algún momento yo pasé por lo mismo… Y puedo decirles que son verdaderamente afortunados. Si conocieran el pasado lleno de dolor y traición que arrestan los otros Dark Hunters, agradecerían que las circunstancias se suscitaran de ésta forma. Y créanme si les digo que no estoy exagerando. _

- _Entiendo. Entonces, podrías aclararnos, por favor, ¿qué trabajo que tenemos que hacer?_ -preguntó Larten con expresión estoica- _¿de qué, exactamente, tenemos que proteger a la humanidad?_

- _Su trabajo consistirá en cazar a los Daimons, Ex apolitas que decidieron vivir más allá de los 27 años, y ahora salen noche tras noche para tomar almas humanas. Como ustedes ya no tienen alma, serán especialmente sensibles a ellas. Así es como los reconocerán. Digamos que en ningún caso es normal tener más de un alma en un solo cuerpo. Este trabajo, como ya mencioné, solo será de noche. Les asignaré un escudero para que viva con ustedes, por separado. Dos Dark Hunters no pueden vivir juntos, ya que eso drenaría sus poderes y podrían fácilmente derrotarlos. Probablemente no lo hayan notado aún, pero en éste momento son más débiles de lo normal._

_Su escudero se encargará de provisionarles todo lo que puedan necesitar, y será como su guarda espaldas, ya que al ser humano tendrá una ventaja que ustedes no: puede caminar bajo el son sin achicharrarse. Larten_ -dijo dirigiéndose al peli naranja- _sé que estás familiarizado con esto, porque antes eras un vampiro, pero tienes que tomar en cuenta que no es lo mismo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes exponerte a los rayos del sol ya que morirías quemado automáticamente. En cuanto a ti, señor 'rivalizo con tu altura'_ -dijo mirando a Hibernius-_, creo que te será un poco más difícil adaptarte. Pero terminarás haciéndolo, todos lo hacen. O mueren en el intento._

_Ambos tienen casi las mismas similitudes: colmillos, ojos completamente negros, excelente visión nocturna, y todos los sentidos subdesarrollados. Pero además puede que tengan poderes especiales y únicos. Cada Dark Hunter tiene su peculiaridad. Con el tiempo descubrirán cuál es la suya. No necesitan sangre ni ningún tipo de alimentación especial, serán incapaces de proyectar su reflejo, aunque quizá con el tiempo logren hacerlo, poseen un cierto grado de control mental y sanan rápidamente. El alcohol y las drogas no hacen efecto en ustedes, así como tampoco la medicina y los sedantes. _

_Recibirán una paga lo suficientemente buena como para no tener que buscar otro tipo de trabajo. Podrán comprar la casa que deseen pero deben investigar que no vivan almas errantes en ese lugar, y que no haya sido un lugar público anteriormente, ya que esto permitiría a los Daimons entrar a sus casas sin invitación. Siempre deberán cargar con un arma, ya sea un cuchillo, espada, navaja o cualquiera de su elección. Tendrán absoluta libertar para transportarse como ustedes decidan, vestir, comer y hacer lo que quieran, siempre y cuando respeten unas pocas reglas. _

_Proteger a los humanos es su prioridad. No pueden beber sangre de ellos, no la necesitan. Bajo ninguna circunstancia pueden hablar de lo que son. Les daré unas tarjetas para que tengan más claro todo. Buena suerte._

Al decir esto, en las manos de Larten e Hibernius aparecieron un par de tarjetas, y fueron transportados de regreso al callejón.


	7. Guia del Dark Hunter

**Guía del Dark Hunter**

**Las Catorce Reglas Cardinales**

**_1._**_ Nunca exhibas tus poderes ante humanos no iniciados._

**_2._**_ Sé parte del mundo, pero no participes en él._

**_3._**_ Nunca te presentes ante un dios._

**_4._**_ Nunca dejes que te toque la luz del sol._

**_5._**_ Un Dark‑Hunter inconsciente, es un Dark‑Hunter muerto._

**_6._**_ Las relaciones sentimentales no están permitidas._

**_7._**_ Nunca toques a tu Escudero._

**_8._**_ No se te permite tener familia, ni amigos que te hubieran conocido antes de tu muerte._

**_9._**_ Ningún Daimon se escapa con vida._

**_10._**_ Nunca hables de lo que eres._

**_11._**_ No debes estar en presencia de otros Dark‑Hunters._

**_12._**_ Lo que le hagas a otro Dark‑Hunter, lo sentirás diez veces más._

**_13._**_ Tú caminas solo._

**_14._**_ Mantén tu marca escondida._

**Las** **Que Hacer Si tus Poderes son Descubiertos**

_• Hazte el tonto; pretende que nada ha pasado._

_• Corre... rápido._

_• Deja inconsciente al testigo y que le dure una semana. Literalmente._

**Qué Hacer Ante el Peligro de Quedar Expuesto**

_1. Ignora a los Daimons. Salvarte a ti mismo, será en ese momento más importante que salvar el mundo. Siempre podrás atraparlos más tarde._

_2. Corre. (Y no te lo digo en broma)_

_3. Escóndete. (Garajes, cobertizos, aseos públicos, y demás. Evita las tumbas ya ocupadas.)_

_4. Telefonea a un Escudero. (Conserva siempre una bolsa porta cadáveres en tu vehículo.)_

_5. Mantén la calma. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Ah, sí, podrías arder en llamas. Olvídalo. Puedes ceder al pánico cuanto quieras._

_Recuerda, un Hunter expuesto a la luz es un Hunter Muerto._

**Puntos a Tener en Cuenta a la Hora de Comprar una Vivienda**

_• Examina los árboles siempre. Si los árboles alrededor de una residencia tienen musgo, significa que ésta tiene una historia. Averigua de qué se trata._

_• Compra nuevo o construye lo propio. Si tu propiedad sólo te ha pertenecido a ti; es totalmente virgen en cuanto a invitaciones._

_• Investiga la parcela y los alrededores. Aún las pequeñas parcelas familiares pueden representar una gran molestia._

_• Invita a un psíquico a tomar el té. Un poco de limpieza extra nunca ha lastimado a nadie._

_Mejor prevenir que lamentar..._

_• Los sótanos son tus amigos. Si tu residencia está dispuesta en el subsuelo, nadie se preguntará porqué tu dormitorio no tiene ventanas._

_• Ten un garaje con acceso rápido, un porche resguardado del sol o una sala de descanso. No querrás ser recordado como el Dark‑Hunter que terminó convertido en fricasé mientras atinaba a coger sus llaves. _

**Consejos para Descubrir a un Daimon**

_Apuestas seguras_

_• Aparentan veintisiete._

_• Raíces rubias._

_• Mancha de tinta en el pecho._

_• No pueden bailar._

_• Mirada hipnótica, que alcanza a todos los que le rodean… como un tigre observando un bistec._

_• Saben quién eres y escapan en cuanto apareces._

_Definitivo, pero No Definible_

_• Colmillos._

_• Tez pálida._

_• Comentarios listillos._

_• Altos._

_• Viajan en grupos pares._

_• Irracionalmente temerosos de las abejas._

_• Tatuajes de lágrimas._

_• Tatuajes Apolitas._

* * *

- _Interesante_ -dijo Larten-_… Interesante y bastante fuera de lo común._

- _En realidad, ¿cuándo hemos tenido vidas comunes? Nuestra mera existencia podría ser sacada sólo de cuentos de hadas y películas de Holliwood. Tal parece que eso no es para nosotros_ -finalizó Hibernius-.


End file.
